


The boatbuilder and Esther

by ChibsAndChill



Series: Vikings [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibsAndChill/pseuds/ChibsAndChill
Summary: What if Floki was married?Floki x OC story
Relationships: Floki/Original Female Character, Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok
Series: Vikings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818577
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Two figures stood in the light forests, conversing quietly witht he occassional giggle and snort coming from them. They seemed to be waiting for someone judging by the way they shuffled around as if impatient. The female was almost average in height and had straw like blonde hair that was braided in a way typical to married vikings. The male, her husband, had a patch of blond-brown hair on his head and dark kohl dragged under his eyes. He was very tall and lanky though some of his height one could not see for the man could most often be seen slightly leaned down. He did not have any braids, not for a lack of victory or reasons. No, the man was a warrior there was no doubt about that but he seemed to not have any braids more for the fashion of it rather than not being worthy. 

"Are you ready, my love?" Esther, the female, asks holding two wooden masks in her hands. The male, Floki, looked at the wooden pieces with clear excitement, eyes glistening at the prospect of the prank they had been planning. 

"Of course" Floki giggle, snatching his mask and putting it on. 

The woman reaches up and ruffles his hair playfully before rushing away. "Get into position you heathen" She yells, looking back with a big toothy grin on her face while running away with her long hair swinging in the wind behind her. 

"Heathen" Floki chuckles in such a way that is uniquely Floki. "A pair of heathens" The tall man swaggers away to his position, already hearing the footsteps of Ragnar and his son.   
\------------------------------------

"Because he's shy" Ragnar tell his son with a smile, knowing that his friend was hiding somewhere. "His wife on the other hand, not so shy" Her he knew for certain was hiding somewhere in the green forest, most likely in a better place than her husband. 

Floki jump out of his hiding place behind or rather on top off a tree, scaring Björn who stepped closer to his father with a stunned look on his face. The taller man jump around as if he was a wild animal or perhaps as one performing an ancient ritual before standing up to his full height. The masked man laugh before taking off his mask, revealing a grinning bearded face with smudged out kohl. This was a familiar face to Ragnar and he wasted no time in giving his old friend one of his looks. 

"Floki, this is my son, Björn" Ragnar smiles amused and gently with his eyes demanded that Björn greet the other man but the child didn't acknowledge the silent demand. The man had scared him and he was in no rush to greet him if he didn't have to. 

Floki takes a few steps forward. "Hello. How are you?"

Björn takes a few steps away from his father, no longer afraid of the man before him. If his father knew him then surely he couldn't be that bad. "Well. Thank you, sir" 

"Let me see" Floki request and lean forward to touch Björn's face. "Ah, you have your father's eyes. Unfortunately" Floki tell the boy with a grimace. 

"Why unfortunately?" Ragnar ask Floki with a sour look on his face. 

"It means he will be like you, and therefore he will want to do better than you, and you will hate him for it" Floki tell the man before giggling when the other man tries to hit him with his walkingstick. 

"Where's your wife, you crazy man" Ragnar asks, looking around the forest, scanning it for the other half of the married couple. The better half, in Ragnar's humble opinion. 

"Oh, I don't know, Ragnar" The man bows his head before looking back up at the man. "She's hiding" He giggles. 

"How can you tell all that by just looking at my face?" Björn ask curiously and looked around him in hopes of seeing this wife they were speaking of. He didn't want to get frightened again, he had to be a man now so he couldn't be going around being scared of masked people in open forests. 

"Oh it's the same thing with trees. I can tell which trees will make the best planks just by looking at them" Floki tell Björn passionately. Boat crafting was his biggest passion in life, besides his loving wife Esther that is. He found it fascinating that he could create something so beautiful with his own hands, something so beautiful that even earls and kings are jealous of his work. " I can look inside the tree" 

"Floki is a boatbuilder, among other things" Ragnar grinned down at his son. In truth, Floki was a little of everything. 

Floki pushed his mask in Björn's arms and walked over to a tree. He was going to demonstrate his god given ability. After being ligthly pushed by his father, Björn followed the strange man ocher to the trees that had captured the previosuly masked man's interest. Floki took a few steps forward before his gaze was drawn to a tall tree, he walked over to the tree and put his palm flat on it as if sensing something beneath the bark. This tree would make an excellent piece on the boat he was finishing up. 

Björn looked at the strange man and the tree. Björn didn't understand what was so special about this tree, it looked like every other tree in this forest- tall and covered with bark. This man must be insane, hugging and carresing a tree as if it was his very own wife. Maybe he had spent a little too much time in the forest, Björn pondered, for surely no sane man would go around embracing trees and speaking to them. He looked back at his father who only pointed for him to look at Floki. 

"Hmm" He muttered placing his head on the tree. "This is one. Inside this tree are two almost perfect planks. They will bend then curve. Like a woman's body from the thighs to the back" He tell Björn, making said shapes of the planks. Björn wonders if Floki was perhaps describing his wife or if every woman looked like he described. "When I split this tree, I will find them." He start hacking at the tree with his axe. 

"You can see that" Björn ask the boatbuilder with doubt clear on his face and in his voice. 

"Do you think I'm joking?" Floki ask the boy, turning to look at him. He walk up to where Björn was standing and crouched down. "I joke about many things, son of Ragnar. But never about ship-building. Do you imagine that ships are just dead things" 

"So what about our boat?" Ragnar ask Floki who just grins at him and waves them over. No matter how amusing Ragnar thought it to be that Floki was messing with his son he wanted, no needed to get to the point. Also he didn't like not being in the spotlight, especially with his own son stealing it from him. Perhaps Floki had been right. 

"I shall take you to your boat. Esther!" 

"Where is Esther?" Björn ask when the trio start making their way down the mountain. A strange man such as Floki must have an equally as strange wife. 

"Here!" A femenine voice yells out somewhere in the forest and the three males turn around to where they think the sound is coming from. A bush is looking suspicious but they can also see about three others looking as suspicious as the first one. 

"Esther come on" Floki whines and stalk over to a nearby tree. 

A rustle is heard in one of the bushes on the other side of where the men were standing and Björn rushed over, not wanting to get scared by another crazy person hiding in the woods. His father quickly joins him and plant a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

Floki giggled to himself as he saw his wife sneakily shuffle over to the other side where Björn and his father previously were. The blonde woman looks up at her husband and puts a finger over her mouth and in response he mimics locking his lips and throwing away the key. 

"What are you doing Floki?" Came Ragnars voice. "Where is Esther?"

"Around" He vaguely answered with a huff as he scratched his cheek. 

It was quiet in the woods until a surprised yelp left Ragnars mouth when a heavy weight landed on his shoulders. "Here I am" Esther giggled and grabbed his braid in one hand and with the other waving in the air. "Onward, my trusty steed" 

Björn looked up at the woman attacking his father with a small grin. He had been expecting a unproportioned monsted with black striped hair and red narrowed eyes but instead he was met with what seemed like a fierce valkyre, blonde long hair accompined by a well proportioned body and a melodious voice and average face. She was pretty sure, symmetrical and high cheekbones. Björn would never forget her face, not for the beauty of it but for the expression on it and the way she smiled at him, as if she saw through him. Her eyes were as far as he could see a light hazel but full off pure happiness and wisdom. She wore a simple dress, a cotton one he assumed, same as his mother. It was a fitting light blue colour, it seemed as if it was an ongoing theme regarding the woman on his father's shoulders. 

Just before Ragnar grabbed her to stabilize them she threw his braid over his head and into his face and slid off of the man. She grins at Björn and lean over to give him a hug before skipping over to an amused Floki who smiled at her. "Esther" He greet. 

"Floki, you told them I was hiding" Esther pouted. 

"You hide every time I come" Ragnar pointed out with a smirk. "And yet you almost surprised me"

She didn't answer them and turned around and started making her way down the hill and towards the soon to be finished boat. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"It will be lighter and carry a bigger sail. The construction is better" He gestures around the boat while Ragnar inspects it. "It's built with a strong central plank. The two strakes are nailed directly onto the knees of the frame." That's where he lost Esther's attention. Instead of listening to the men mumble around and talking about the new boat she made her way to the child who was sitting on a tree stump. 

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Esther ask Björn with a sigh. "Gods know I don't and I live with the man" 

Björn shrugged with a small blush coating his cheeks. "Father doesn't talk much about boats" 

"Hm" She hum out, stroking a hand though the child's blonde hair. "And now he is like a child with a new toy" 

"I suppose" He answer her. "Do you have any children, Esther?" 

She look at her husband and then back at Björn and then back at her husband. "No, not yet."

"Why not?" 

She sighed, children were always so curious, even when they should not be. "The gods have not blessed us with a child yet, but I am sure the time will come when they will" 

"Do you love Floki?" He ask her. 

"Yes, so very much it brings pain to my heart to be without him" Esther answer the child honestly and as if he heard her declaration Floki looked at his wife and smiled a smile reserved only for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"He wishes to go west?" Esther ask stunned and almost dropped the bowl of food if not for the angry hiss her husband let out. 

"Careful, wife. I'm hungry" 

"You are always hungry" She retort with a slight glare on her face. "What if there is no west, I don't want to lose Ragnar" Even if she hadn't lived in Kattegatt for long, just a few years she had formed a close bond with the man, rivaling Floki's. Ragnar was a big part of her life and therefore she would always worry, especially during raids. 

"What about Lagertha, what about Björn and Gyda" 

"Lagertha will not come, he will not allow it" Floki said in a singsong voice and slurped down the soup. 

"What do you mean he will not allow it?" Esther ask, if independence had a face it would be Lagertha. Now the shieldmaiden had also become a good friend of hers but not nearly as close as Ragnar but that may be because of how fond Floki is of him. 

"He will not let her come with him west" He answer and pull his wife down to sit next to him. "Now eat" 

She bites her lip and allows him to pull her down onto the floor. Their relationship was not her business but she had a bad feeling about this whole thing, Lagertha would never just obey whatever her husband said, that is simply not in her nature. She would fight Ragnar and, and the children would be upset. "She will not listen to him, you know this" Esther burst out. 

"That is not my problem, I build the boats" He giggle slightly. Floki adored Esther with all of his heart, he believed that she was sent by their gods to him. That they were always destined to meet and marry. He can still remember the first time he saw her, how her golden white locks shined in the bright sun making her look like the sweetest of valkyries and how she smiled at him when she saw him. A wide smile full with happiness and then she walked over to him and he could not help but compare her to a goddess. She had greeted him with a shy look on her face and he too had become a bit shy for he knew that this was the woman of his dreams. Ragnar had been there and when he saw the look on his friend's face he couldn't help but laugh, he had looked so shy and nervous that Ragnar was worried that he was going to either run away or faint. 

"Do you wish to go?" She asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

"You already know the answer, my love" And that she did. 

"Can I come?" She wasn't nearly as skilled in battle as Lagertha but she was good enough to raid and to fight battles. 

Floki snuggled a bit closer to her and dropped his head in her lap, pushing against her stomach. "Hmph, I don't know, can you?" 

"If you don't let me come with you I'll tie you up in the highest tree in this forest and leave you there for the gods to decide your fate" She smile down at him and caress his cheek. "I know you'll make the right decision"

"Do you remember when you left Ragnar hanging in a tree?" He chuckles. " He was screaming at you to let him down or he would never forgive you"

"In my defence" She leans down to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "He didn't tell Lagertha to join me on a hunt, I was very hurt" 

"I think it's time for bed" He giggled slightly and pushed himself out of her embrace and walked over to their bed. 

Esther was crouched behind a big boulder, counting and sharpening her arrows. She had always enjoyed hunting, even if she didn't always bring something home to eat. She enjoyed the feeling, not the killing part of course but the feeling of being in nature. The calm it brings when just sitting in a forest and relaxing. 

Lagertha was supposed to join her today, they had an agreement that once a week they would hunt together and get some alone time away from their rather clingy husbands. Sometimes the older woman would bring either her daughter Gyda or her son. Esther prefered it when the children was there, she had always loved taking care of children and being around them. There was nothing purer and more wonderful than a child, unfortunately she didn't have one of her own but she was sure that the gods would soon bless her with a child. 

She dragged her fingers over her finished arrows and gently picked one and got into the proper position when handling a bow. She could hear something rustling around the forest and she was hoping that it was something she could hunt and bring back home. Esther stopped breathing for a second when a long antler came into view. "Oh thank you Odin" She breathes out happily. Seems like they would have deer for their evening meal. 

Taking a few careful steps forward she moves between two trees to get a clearer shot at the animal. The deer was peacefully munching on grass and plants, totally unaware of her presence and plans. It was a beautiful animal, it had a lovely pattern and the coat looked shiny and warm, perhaps she'd make a coat out of it or it could be another pelt in their bed. 

She takes a deep breath and release the arrow from its confinement, letting it soar through the quiet air and hit the unsuspecting animal in the head. Not even a peep came from the majestic animal before it fell to the forest ground lifeless. She lower the bow and skip towards where the animal has fallen. She leans down and tug the arrow from the skull and almost fall on her behind when it finally let go. She giggles slightly out of breath and strokes a gentle hand down the long neck of the animal. 

She stands up again and with a firm hand she starts dragging the heavy animal back to her home. Heavy raindrops starts falling and she can feel the kohl she's wearing smudging down her face. Perhaps the rain was a sign of Thor's approval of her successful hunt, but then again there's probably someone doing something much more impressing and more important that drew the god's attention.

Esther finished the small walk rather quickly considering the big animal she was lugging behind her, if only Lagertha had been there to see her take down the big beast. Perhaps then she would finally get some praise from the shieldmaiden. Floki was to no surprise at all building and preparing the boat that would take them and a small company west. She knew there was no point interrupting him for he would not answer her anyways and she respected that he had work to do. 

Esther quickly skinned and cut the deer and salted the meat that they would not eat today. After placing the salted meat in one of the chests that Floki had made for them she started preparing the coat of the animal. She washed off all of the remaining blood and gore and thoroughly washed it in the water. After she was satisfied she hung it up on a small rope between two trees not far from their house. If it had been any later during the year she would not be able to hang the coat outside because of the cold but now that she could she would take full advantage of it. Warmer temperature also meant less clothes and that meant easier access to her husband and that was always something to look forward to. 

Since Lagertha either didn't bother to show up for the hunt or forgot Esther decided that she would pay the small family a visit, it's not like she had anything else to do today since Floki was building boats and dinner wouldn't be needed until much later. That would also give her an excuse to see the children and the animals. 

"I'm going to pay them a visit, I'll be home in time for dinner" Esther tell her husband who hummed and continued working. She leans down and pecks him on the forehead and smudge his eyeliner with a small grin which earns her a slight glare.


	3. Chapter 3

Lagertha watched with a small smile on her face when Esther came into view, the woman had obviously walked through the forest to come see them. The woman had leaves stuck in her hair and small stains on her light dress. 

"Hello, Esther" Lagertha greet the other woman with a smile on her face. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but why have you come?" The shieldmaiden couldn't think of anything special happening today that would make her visit them.

"We were supposed to hunt together today, remember?" Esther inform the other woman with an accusing glare. "Instead I had to do it all by myself"

Lagertha wince slightly, suddenly remembering the promise she made just a few days ago. "I'm sorry Esther. I forgot"

The younger woman nodded her head with a knowing look on her face. "I know. Where are your children?"

Lagertha was not surprised that Esther asked for her children, sometimes she wondered if she came to see her just to spend time with her children. "Björn is with my husband and Gyda is feeding the goats" 

Esther hum with an interested look on her face. "It's been so long since I've last seen them"

"You saw Björn a few days ago and Gyda last week" Lagertha chuckles. 

"As I said, it's been so long" 

"Gyda! Esther is here" 

It didn't take long until Gyda came running out of the small enclosure that Ragnar and his family had. The small girl's cheeks were red and sweat were glistening in her forehead. Gyda didn't stop running when she reached the two women who were both smiling, instead she jumped onto Esther. At the sudden weight Esther let out a ompf and took a few steps backwards before stabilizing. 

"Hi Gyda"

"Hi" The young girl replied shyly. 

"I heard that your father plans on going west, what do you think?" 

"West? There is no west. He has not told us anything" Gyda rushed out with her faced adorably scrunched up in confusion. Esther could feel the burning glare from Lagertha, seems like Ragnar had not told his children and wife yet. "Sorry, I thought he'd already have told you" She smiled apologetically. 

Lagertha shakes her head, not at all surprised that she's the last one to know about her husband's future raid plans. Didn't surprise her either that Esther knew, if Floki knew something then Esther knew that something and vice versa. Wouldn't surprise her if Esther was to join the men on this raid either, everyone knew that the married pair could not stand being apart for long. "Are you to join them ?" 

"Yes, I think so"

"Do you think Ragnar will allow me to come with you?" 

"No" Was the curt answer from Esther because both she and Lagertha knew that he would not allow her to come with them until he knew that it was safe. 

"Ragnar will not allow me to come and Floki will not go without you" The older woman stated. 

"Men are" She paused "different from us"

"You mean Floki is different from men?" Lagertha ask amused, it wasn't a secret that the only people who understood Floki and his strange ways were Esther and Ragnar, Esther more so than Ragnar. 

Esther giggled at the mention of her husband and then sighed longingly, she already missed him. "Where is the dog, Gyda?" She ask bringing some attention back to the small girl who had been smiling at Esther's longing expression. 

"With father and Björn" 

"Hm" She hummed slightly disappointed. Maybe she should get her own dog. No, Floki would be jealous that not all of her attention was on him and probably either kill the dog or get rid of it. He was not a man who shared. "When will they be back?" 

"I don't know, whenever Ragnar feels that it's time to return. Now let's go inside the house and eat something" Lagertha states and gestures to her house. 

Esther looks down on Gyda. "Let's race" 

At the small nod from the girl, Esther starts running and shortly after Gyda runs after her giggling madly with her hair flowing behind her. Lagertha smiles looking at the pair and wonder silently why the gods haven't granted Esther with her own hair, knowing how much she adored them. Maybe the gods didn't think that she was ready to lay all the fighting behind her for awhile until the children were old enough to join them, or maybe Floki was not ready to share Esther with children or even ready to be a father. Whatever it was the woman hoped that Esther would be blessed soon. 

"Come on, mother!" Gyda giggle out with only her head visible outside of the house. 

Lagertha shakes her head and move to join them. 

The trio were all sitting by the table inside Ragnar Lodbrok's home and laughing together. Some stories were about Ragnar pre children and some were about Esther and her clumsiness. Time seemed to flow by and the darkness that comes with night slowly rolled over the sky with pretty stars lined up. 

Ragnar Lodbrok and his son Björn was walking through the forest and into the small farm and both could hear the loud laughter belonging to his wife and best friend's wife. "Seems like your mother has a visitor" Ragnar grinned a lopsided grin. 

"Is it Esther?" Björn question. 

"Yes" Was Ragnars response. 

The man and his son continue walking a bit faster for they were both longing to be in the heat that the house would provide them. The forest had grown very cold during the evening and their cheeks were red and puffy. They hadn't caught anything but they suspected that Esther had brought something with her as a gift and possibly even an excuse to see them. 

Björn eagerly threw the door open and happy laughter pooled out the door, the laugh belonging to his mother was higher and happier than he's heard for a very long time. Not that she didn't laugh, no, Lagertha laughed often and loudly when in company with her children, husband and friends but the laughter hadn't been this genuine and happy for a while. Björn suspected that it was because his mother hadn't gotten pregnant again despite his parents trying. It was clear that Ragnar desired more children and his mother wanted nothing more than to provide him with more. 

"Björn" Esther giggle out and stands up and bring the boy into a tight hug. "How was the forest?"

"It was okay, father didn't get anything" 

"That's because your father is a bad hunter, child" Esther giggled and Ragnar threw a glare at the woman who only giggled more when she saw it. "Luckily for you, I bought a rabbit to make stew of" 

"Lucky us" Ragnar mumble under his breath, hoping that Esther wouldn't hear him but when a spoon came flying for his head he knew that she had. 

"Ragnar, Ragnar, Ragnar" Esther growl out while standing up and takes a few long strides over to where Ragnar sat. She paused behind him and suddenly grab his ears in a hard pinch, ignoring the yelps of pains and giggles from the children. "I could bring that poor rabbit home to Floki instead, he can make a nice little pelt to hide your puny manhood with" She giggle and blow hard in both of his ears before skipping away from him and out of the small home, yelling a bye behind her. 

"Floki has his hands full with that woman" Ragnar growl while rubbing his red ears. 

Lagertha snorted amused before remembering what Esther had told her earlier. "Esther told me something today"

"Did she?" Ragnar ask but by the tone in his voice tells her that he already knows what this is about. 

"Yes, she told me that you planned to go west" 

"I am" Ragnar answer his wife and swore to all the gods that he would make Esther and Floki pay for this. "We will talk about this later, now I want to eat"

Esther skipped inside her own home and immediately noticed the state of the home. It was abnormally clean, neither her or Floki liked cleaning and as a result the home was always full of things where they were not supposed to be. 

"What have you done, my love?" Esther ask suspiciously into thin air. "Where are you hiding" 

She walks a few steps into the house and the sound of quiet male giggles fill the quiet air. She smile brightly and follow the sounds to the small room where the pair usually sleep. The wooden door was slightly ajar and the giggles were louder here than anywhere else. "Found you" She whisper with a chuckle.

She burst into the room and her eyes immediately focus on the almost naked Floki laying on top of the many furs on their bed. "Hi, wife" He giggle and beckon her towards him with his hand. "The gods have spoken"

"What did they say?" Esther ask curiously and jumped on top of the bed and on top of her husband who immediately put his arms around her middle and put his ear against her stomach. 

"That you will be with child" He exclaim with a large smile. "The gods have heard your prayers and will bless us" 

Esther can feel her eyes widen impossibly wide and her chest tightens to the point where she can't breathe. "Truly? You're not joking" Floki goes to respond but she interrupt him. "I will hang you by your own intestines if you kid" 

"No, no, no, no. My love, they have spoken and you know I do not joke with the gods" He tells her seriously and then leans up to kiss her passionately. "Now let's make a baby"

Esther giggle, ecstatic with the news and she gently push her husband down flat on the bed. She look at him with love and adoration clear in her gaze and Floki thanks all the gods for bringing this amazing woman to him. The woman unlace her thin dress and Floki roughly push it down her shoulders and attack her bare shoulders with kisses. 

She take the dress off the rest of the way and then takes the last of the clothing separating the pair off. "Let's make a baby, Floki"


	4. Chapter 4

The boat was finished and it had been tested. The end result was beautiful and would surely inspire great fear in their enemies. At first Floki had doubted that the boat would make it out of the fjord but quickly began boasting about how great of a boat builder he is. Esther didn't join the men and had instead traveled to Kattegatt and bought some things that she would need during the long travel. Floki hadn't told her that she could come but he also hadn't told her that she couldn't. Usually he would love to have her with him but Esther doubted that this was the case. The gods had told him that she would be with child and Esther knew that Floki wouldn't want to endanger her or the child in this raid, add on the fact that he didn't know if there was a west. Next time he may bring her if she is not with child. 

"Esther" Floki called from their bed. " Come here" 

"What is it?" She answer him. "Is something wrong?"

"I have decided to not bring you with me" He stated with no small amount of fear in his voice. Floki knew his wife and he knew that this news would make her angry and possibly throw a fit. 

"What do you mean you will not bring me" Esther ask and she can feel the rage slowly bubbling over. "You told me I could come"

"You may be with child, I will not let those people hurt you" Floki almost growl out and then giggled. "There may not even be a west."

"So what? You make promises and do not keep them, you promised me, Floki!" Esther yells out and grabs a nearby mug, preparing to throw it at him. 

"You are my wife-"

"Do not talk down on me, husband" Esther spit out and launch the mug at him. It hits its target and showers Floki in mead. "I never wanted to go west anyways" She curse him and then storm out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

"Óðin, give me strength" 

"I can't believe that man" Esther sigh. "You may be with child" She mocks with a bitter look on her face. Even through all of her anger she could feel a twinge of regret, Floki wasn't like anyone else. He was special and his mind worked in strange ways, plus he only wanted to keep her safe and what did she do? She threw his words back in his face and stormed off. What kind of loving, supporting wife does that. 

Her husband was going to leave today and instead of spending the little time together they had, she decided to throw a tantrum. Maybe she is with child and the hormones are already affecting her. "I should go and apologize" 

She turned around and started running back to the cabin that they shared, oh how she longed to be with her husband again. How could she be so stupid and throw their miracle back in his face. When the trees starting thinning out she pushed herself to run faster, she was so close now, she could almost feel him. 

Meanwhile Floki, Ragnar and the rest of the crew were waiting for the slave girl to bring the bowl with water and then they would be off. They would be going west, what a foolish thought, Floki thought to himself. Ragnar told him that they may have a new god there, how anyone could believe in those false, made up gods were beyond the religious man. His gods showed themselves to their people, showing that they exist, they give signs and blessings. The other gods never show themselves, they never give their people any signs, they are false and do not exist. 

Floki beckoned the girl closer to him when he saw her rounding the corner. He narrowed his kohl painted eyes at her when the slave rushed towards him and when she catches his eyes she slowed down. She knew what that look meant, the dangerous look and now there was no Esther to calm him down or protect her. The slave rather liked it with Floki and Esther, they treated her well enough. Especially Esther, though she had no tolerance for stupidity or such. 

Floki was trying to buy his wife some more time before he had to leave Kattegat, he knew that she most likely by now must regret what she did, even is she did nothing wrong according to him. It was unfair to suddenly tell her that she could not join them but if she carried their child then it would be safer for the two of them to stay back here. It pained him to think of his wife all alone at home when he was away raiding but he would make up for it and kill many men and steal many treasures. She had had a few hours to calm down anyways. 

All of the men except for Floki turned their heads when the sound of laboured breathing and rustling foliage hit their ears. "Someone is coming" Rollo snarled out, jumping to defend himself. 

"It is just Esther, be calm Rollo" Floki tells the man with a lopsided grin and a quirk of his eyebrow. "Or she might hurt you" A twisted giggle followed the end of the sentence and Rollo gulp slightly. 

"Floki!" A breathless voice rings out and before he can turn around a heavy weight falls upon his shoulders as Esther embrace him from behind. "I thought you left already" She tell him with a sigh of relief and press a short kiss to his neck. 

"The slave girl is being very slow" He reply to his wife and she give him a look that tells him that she saw through his white lie. 

"Sure" She scoff. 

The slave girl hurried the last few steps and offered the bowl of water to Floki who took some of the water and splashed it on a statue he's making before splashing some water in his face and blows his nose in the water. Esther makes a disgusted face, poor sod that's last of the men, having to wash his face with all that snot. 

After the last one blew his nose in the water the slave left them to take care of the water and the gang of men walked off to make sure they're ready to leave. Esther turned to leave as well but Floki grabbed her gently by her arm and pulled her closer. "Where are you going, huh? I want to enjoy these last moments with my wife before I leave" 

"I was going to get your things, my love" Esther reply with a small smile. 

"Hmph" Floki giggle and then sigh. "I will miss you"

"And I will pray to all the gods for your safe return" 

"And will you not pray for my journey to Valhalla if I should fall?" Floki ask, quirking an eyebrow. 

"No because then it would be an option, and you coming home to me is the only one" 

"We shall see what the gods have in store for me, no matter though, I will see you again. At home or in Valhalla, feasting with the gods" 

Noticing a frowning Ragnar coming his way Floki turned to his wife and gently pushed her in the direction of their house. "Go get my things, I've got to talk to Ragnar" He pulls out a tied up bunch of hairs and wave it in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

"How did you convince Esther to not come with you? Lagertha is still angry about it" Ragnar ask his long time best friend with a small smirk. 

Floki shrugged " She is very understanding" 

"And she will join you on the next raid?" 

"We will see, if she is with child then no" Floki kicked a random pebble. "If not then she will come"

"I am sure that the gods have blessed you, Floki. Wait and see, soon Kattegatt will be overflowing with the sons of Floki the crazy boatbuilder" Ragnar grin at his friend and pats him on the back before walking towards the ship. 

Floki looks at his friend's retreating form stunned, if Ragnar believed that he will have many sons then surely that is how it will be. He knew Esther was very capable of carrying his children and just hoped that she would be willing to give him many sons to raise and pass his legacy onto. Maybe she was carrying one of his children at this very moment, the gods had given him a sign a few days ago that if he layed with her then she would become pregnant. Hopefully it would be a healthy baby and bring happiness to the love of his life. 

"What are you thinking so hard about, my love?" A melodic voice brings him out of his happy thought and he's greeted by the smiling face of his wife. 

"I'm thinking" He paused for dramatic effect as he swooped in and brought her to his chest with his hand angling her face closer to his. "Of all the sons and daughters you will give me" 

"How are you so sure that you will have any sons, maybe I will give you nothing but daughters" The woman chuckle and squirm around in his arms until she was free. "Or maybe they will be little beast, half wolves and half child" She jump a few steps backwards while laughing as her husband tried to catch her again. Esther playfully growled before collecting the bottom of her dress in her hands and bolting away, trying to take advantage of her slight head start before her strong and fast husband would capture her again. 

"Wolves you say" He snorts and skips after his wife and even though he could not see her he could hear her sweet giggles. "Just like their mother"

"I'm going to catch you" Esther hear Floki's sly voice whisper out among the tress and bushes.

She couldn't help but giggle and then firmly slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle the rest of it. She knew that he would find her but she had no intentions on helping him find her. Floki seemed to have an inhumane way of finding people and things in forests- it was all part of his charm she suppose. 

Esther look down on her stomach and imagine it round and bulging with life, it was almost unimaginable that there could be a life growing inside of her. That something so pure was blessing her and a sudden warmth of affection sured through her. She and Floki had made this, they were going to have a child. Maybe it would have his hair and her eyes or maybe it would look like the mirror imagine of Floki but with the grace of her. The possibilities were endless and no matter what she would love the child until her body was cold and her spirit feasting with the gods. 

A loud giggle interrupted her fantasies and strong lean arms engulfed her in their embrace. "Found you" 

"Of course you did, Floki. You always do" Esther smiled at her husband

"Now, let's go down to the boat before Ragnar comes looking for me" Floki tell her and gently usher her to her feet. "You know that he is lost without me"

Esther nods. "Yes, everyone knows that Ragnar is lost without you" 

Floki hummed and then started jogging down the small hill that she hid on. He was going to miss her when he left, her smile, her laugh, her everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Watching Floki sail away with the other man, sailing away from her, must be one of the hardest things she's ever done. The feeling of a piece of your heart breaking off and leaving with the love of your life is excruciating. A part of her was angry with him for leaving her at this time, leaving her when she was most likely pregnant. A different part was angry that he left without her, they were supposed to explore England together, kill the people believing in false gods together, feast together and sleep together. The biggest part of her though, understood him. Understood the hunger for the fight, hunger for the bloodshed and death. It was the viking way and she understood why he had to go. This didn't mean that she was happy to see him leave though. 

The gods had spoken to Floki, they had told him that she was to fall pregnant if they slept together that night. The gods would bless the union and personally make sure that the married couple finally got their awaited child. Esther didn't want to doubt him, didn't want to doubt Floki's connection with the gods but it was so hard not to when it came to things like this-things that she had waited her entire life for, things she had begged the gods for for years. Esther knew that Floki shared a special connection with the gods and she hoped that this would be one of the times when the gods kept their word, that their union would be blessed with a child. If she focused hard enough she could almost feel the gentle glow and warmth from the unborn child, she could almost feel its presence.

Esther stood up from the rocky beach that she had sat on while waving goodbye to her husband and gently swept the sand off of her dress. The once yellow dress now had several blotches of sand and mud. She had to be strong while he was away, she had to rely on herself and make sure that her husband even had something to come home to. There were trouble brewing in Kattegatt, tension were growing between those unhappy with Earl Haraldson and those loyal to him. Of course those unhappy were a much larger group of people than those loyal to him. A battle would soon commence and the tiny village would bleed for it but then hopefully it would flourish as it was always meant to. Things had been set in motion when Ragnar once again defied the earl publicly and when he decided to defy direct orders and sail west to England anyways. Esther knew that Ragnar would never roll over for the earl, it was not in Ragnar's nature to submit to anyone. He would keep on defying. and challenging the earl until one of them end up in Valhalla. She had first noticed the tension between them when she first arrived in Kattegatt from Sweden, Ragnar had been the one to show her around the village and she could see the loyalist glaring at him and the other warriors give him subtle nods and a knowing glance.

Of course she didn't remember much more of the village because she met Floki for the first time. She remembered seeing the young, tall, lanky but still muscular mean leaning on a tree in a large field. She can remember how the wind caressed her cheeks and the sun beamed down at her. She can remember the look on his face when he first saw her, the widened eyes and the dropped jaw. She can remember how she had a grin so large she felt like her face would break in two, she can remember the nervous laugh she let out before shyly looking away. She can remember the nervous steps she forced her stunned body to take and she can remember the first words she ever spoke to him, unaware that he would become her whole world. 

"He'll come back to me" She promised herself before brushing off some stubborn sand from her knees. "Now, time to find dinner. Maybe I should invite Lagertha and the children" Esther nods to herself and decides that she will invite the family over, gods know she would need the company. 

"Hello, Lagertha?" Esther call out loudly when she wanders onto the small farm, excited about seeing her friend again. 

The woman in question walks out of one of the sheds with a slightly confused look on her face. "Esther? What are you doing here?"

Esther walks closer while swinging her arms back and forth. "I wanted to invite you and the children to dinner, at my house. You know how lonely I get when Floki leaves" 

Anyone with eyes could see how lonely Esther gets when Floki leaves, the normally strong and independent woman would crawl back into her shell and wither away if she had no one to keep her company. She was the most social person Lagertha had ever met, it was like she had a constant need to be around people and the only exception to that was Floki. "I don't know, Esther, we have so much to do here and Björn is still sulking over Ragnar" Lagertha sighs and brushes her hands off on her dress before taking Esther's hands in her own. "Maybe you should stay here for awhile, we both know how you get when you're alone for too long" 

"I can do that" Esther beamed and shook Lagertha's hand. "Do you want me to hunt for you? I saw a well grown deer just a kilometer away" 

Lagertha chuckled. "That will not be necessary, dear Esther. We have enough meet."

"It is no bother, I enjoy it. It's my gift to you" Esther shook her head, she would hunt for them as a thank for Lagertha's offer. 

"We have enough, now come inside. The children have missed you" 

"Are you sure?" Esther whined. "It would make me happy to know that you will be comfortable while Ragnar is away"

"I am more than capable of hunting on my own" Lagertha answered with a pointed look. "You know this, we hunt together often"

"Still, it would bring me great pleasure to know that I have helped you as you help me" Esther retort with a small grin. "You would not deny me such a thing, would you dear friend"

"No. I would not" Lagertha answered, this was not something she could win. If Esther wanted something she will get it and there is almost no stopping her. "Do not take too long, we are all hungry" 

Esther giggled and turned around with her axe already raised. "You know me, I would never keep you waiting" 

Lagertha shooed the other woman away and turned back around and started making her way to her house. Esther threw one last look back on Lagertha and then skipped away with a bounce in her step that was not there before. Seeing her friend had done her good, she could always count on the shieldmaiden to bring up her spirits away and she had done so many times. 

"Now little deer, it is time for you to become food" Esther whispered before letting her face become blank and concentrated. She stalk into the thick forest and drops to her knees when she sees a track made by her target. Esther gently touch the imprint in the ground and smiles to herself. "You are close" 

She stands up again and sweep some stubborn baby hairs away from her face and with a happy sigh she bound off the way the tracks point. Esther pushes branches away and jumps over several rocks before she can hear the deer and she comes to an abrupt stop as to not scare the deer away. She put the axe away in her belt and get out her bow instead and with fast, practised movements she loaded the weapon with one of her own arrows. 

Esther stands up straighter and after exhaling she let the arrow fly from its confinements and into the unsuspecting deer's head, making the animal fall to the ground without a sound. She try to always remember giving the animal she hunts a clean death with as little suffering as possible. They had feelings as well, they had families and they too had a life but sadly they have to die so that she and her family can live. The woman walk up to the fallen animal and closes its eyes with sad eyes and whispered a quick prayer so that the noble animal can have a good life afterwards as a thanks for the great sacrifice that it made. 

Looking up on the sky she curses loudly and scampers to collect her bow, arrow and the deer that they would eat today. She makes sure that she has a strong grip around the antlers before beginning the dragging part of the journey. She had put a blanket underneath the animal as to honour it and avoid damaging the soft and vulnerable pelt that she was sure would make a warm and comfortable blanket or jacket. 

Not long after she begun the journey back did she exit the forest and she could feel a small smile grow on her face when the farm came into view. She did not know what she would do without them, she had become much too dependant on the ones close to her to live without them. Esther continue dragging the deer behind her and make her way to the house that she knew held her friend and her children. Gyda that held the softness that her mother possessed but would only show the ones she loved dearly and Björn that only wanted to be a great warrior and held so many traits of Ragnar's and yet one could clearly see Lagertha in Björn as well.

She walks up to the door and just as she's about to open the door she sees her bloody hand and with a grin she realises this is a wonderful time to prank them. She could pretend to be injured, the blood on her hand would only help with her story, and she could smear some of the blood from the deer on her shirt. Oh, they wouldn't know what hit them. 

Esther smear some of the thick dark blood on the side of her shirt with a giggle and then took a deep breath and tried to make her face go blank before bursting into the home while sobbing. "Help me!" She beg them and when she see the horrified and panicked looks on their faces she almost crack but luckily she keep her poker face on. "They were hiding in the forest" 

"Esther!" Lagertha cry out and lunge forward and forced Esther down on one of the chairs and pushed the bloody hand out of the way. "There is so much blood. Gyda! Get water!" She ordered her children. 

Lagertha rip open the neckline of Esther's dress and when she sees that there is no blood she confusedly slump down in her own chair. "There is no wound" She look up at Esther and when she sees the look on her face she slap her hard. "You trickster, you had me worried. Being wounded is nothing to joke about" 

Esther look stunned at first but then a big smile broke out on her face followed by a loud cackle. "I didn't think you'd slap me but it was so worth it. If only you could see the look on your face" 

"Mother, the water" Gyda rushes back into the room carrying a small bowl of water and a pale coloured cloth. She come to a fast stop when she sees Esther laughing so much that she's crying and her mother glaring with her hand outstretched. "Is she not hurt?"

"No. She has tricked us all, again" Lagertha tell her daughter with a strained smile. "All is fine, Gyda. Sit down" 

"I am sorry, Lagertha. It was truly an opportunity I could not miss" Esther felt like a scolded child and knew that she had to be on her best behaviour the rest of the night if she wished to be able to enjoy the company of her friend. 

"It is okay, all is forgiven. It was after all just a prank, thank the gods that you were not actually hurt" Lagertha tell the woman besides her exasperated, she was getting too old for the energy and child like excitement that Esther possessed. 

Björn was still sitting silent, stunned by what just happened. "So, you are not hurt, auntie?" The nickname had slipped out before Björn could hold it in and his whole face turned red. 

"No, Björn. I am fine, as always" Esther chuckled and reached over and rubbed a closed fist on Björn's head with a smile. She wouldn't call him out on the name and embarrass him more but she liked it. It warmed her heart that she had made such an impression on the son of Ragnar to be called such an affectionate name, to be worthy of the fondness that he displayed towards her. 

"Good" was the curt reply from the young boy before he quickly turned back to carving into the piece of wood he was holding. 

Esther stand up from chair with lazy movements and jerked her head in the direction of the door. "I got the food waiting outside, I haven't skinned it yet but I was thinking that we could do it together? Teach the children how to do it" 

Lagertha nodded, it would be a good opportunity to teach the children how to make their own furs without their father making it into a laughing matter. No matter how much she missed him she was also a little glad that he had left. They had been fighting a lot before he left and she knew that this short voyage would bring them closer together and not fight over such petty matters (until they grow tired of eachother again that is). "Thank you, Esther."

The younger woman grinned a grin full of teeth. "It was my pleasure, friend"

"As much fun as this has been it is time for me to return home" Esther reluctantly tell the small family while rising from the table where they had been eating just moments ago. "I don't want to get lost in the forest"

"You would never get lost in that forest, you could find your way home blindfolded and spun a thousand times until you can’t remember your own name" Lagertha retort with a small smirk. "You and Floki spend all your time in it, doing gods know what" 

Esther smirk, clearly thinking back on fond memories of their escapades in the forest surrounding their home. "Yes, only the gods know what we have done in that forest. And of course some poor farmers here and there that have seen us." She clears her throat. "Probably best it stays that way, don't want to traumatize the little ones just yet" She point at the children and reach over the table to give them a pinch on each of their little cheeks. 

"We hope that you make it home alright and safe" Lagertha tell Esther before closing the door after the younger woman stepped out of it. 

Esther snorted slightly and turned around towards the woods, whistling a merry tune. When she get to the tree line she stop. "Now, which way to pick. The pretty one or the fast one" She look up at the dark sky and then into the forest that was only slightly illuminated by the moon. "The fast one it is" She mutter before clutching her coats closer to her body and hurries down the worn down path towards her house. 

She had only rushed down half of the path when she heard the rustling steps behind her, the heavy breathing and slight snorting that came from what could only be a drunk man. She knew that she could take the man, she knew that if she had to she could kill him. She had killed before but never one of their own and she wasn't exactly longing to do it either but she would if she had to. He would never be able to force himself on her or whatever else the intoxicated man would plan in impulse, no, she would sooner bury her axe in his head than let him put one stinky paw on her body. She is a free woman, a married one at that and most importantly: Esther is viking. 

In her tired mind the only option that she saw was to confront the man and try to deter him from doing anything to her. Had she been truly awake and alert she would just keep on walking or run until she could take refuge in her home. Unfortunately for her or maybe unfortunately for the man she was not awake or alert and chose confrontation. 

"Who are you?" She calls out after stopping and turning around with her axe already raised in the air to show that she was not one to be messed with. "Stop following me or I swear by the gods that this axe will find its next home in your skull"

A dry laughter was all that could be hard, breaking through the tense silence that thrived in the forest. "Do you really want to threaten me?" A twisted voice filled with hatred and malice growl out. 

Seems like it had not been a drunken man looking for an easy target but a man that had a well thought out plan. That certainly complicated things and if things went too south and too far out of her control she could always fly back to Lagertha and beg for her help. "Who are you?" She demanded again and tried to make herself seem as big as possible to try and intimidate the man. 

Several men then walked out behind trees and surrounded her, how she had missed them she couldn't tell. It was all big men that she should have been able to see lurking behind the same trees that most of the time brings her security and happiness. Another man walks out into the pale rays of the moon and she lets out a gasp when the telltale signs of one man that she was very familiar with stood in front of her. 

"Earl Haraldson? What are you doing here?" Esther ask the man in front of her, who only grinned before waving his hand towards her, making the men stalk towards her. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Take her" He bark out before leaving the trail. 


	7. Chapter 7 Part One

Esther Arvidsdottir hadn't planned on being kidnapped today nor ever being so. Her earl on the other hand thought differently, he had taken her, snatched her even, in the dead of night on her way home. Esther hadn't even been certain that the earl knew who she was but it seemed as if she was wrong. Maybe the man had had his eyes on her for awhile or just recently begun watching her, preparing for this moment. She wondered if they had planned to take her as soon as Floki had left the rocky shores and her seeing Lagertha had surprised them or if they had counted on her loneliness winning her over. 

"Why are you doing this?" Esther ask the man currently hovering above her head. The man had been the one to carry her inside the small hut that the earl had decided on using. He had been personally recruited by the older viking, had been promised a good reward too. The viking had carried the screaming woman over his shoulders, only when the ear-piercing screams seemed to penetrate his brain had he put a piece of cloth in her mouth. The screams had been much quieter then and easier to ignore, not that he'd tell anyone it bothered him of course. He had not so gently slammed her down on the piece of stone that was now next to her, making her hit her head, before moving her over to the wooden table that she now lies upon. During her moments of shock from hit he took out some left over pieces of rope and bound them on her ankles and wrists and then he tied them on each of the table's legs. 

"Just tell him what he wants and you'll walk out of here" The man reply, not answering her question and not meeting her pleading eyes. 

"Why did he take me?" She question with furrowed eyebrows the man who was now fastening the straps that kept her confined to the old wooden table after seeing them loosening when she wriggled. "The gods will curse you for this, they will strike you and your family down." She swore and tried to wiggle out of his reach with determined but frantic movements but was stopped when he slammed his big hands down on her thighs, bringing a harsh and aching pain to her tired limbs. 

"The gods have nothing to do with this, just be a good woman and obey" The man yet again insists on her telling her beloved earl whatever he wanted to know. 

"The gods have everything do to with everything you foolish boy" Esther smile a twisted smile, showing her bloody teeth. "And they will punish you for doing this" 

The man grumbled curses under his breath and moved away from her and without looking back at her restrained form he left the room, probably to escape from whatever was going to happen. 

"Óðinn, give me strength" Esther mumbles a short prayer for strength when the sound of several footsteps echo in the large room. 

"He won't help you" A raspy but strong voice answered her, she could hear his old age in his voice. "He is much too busy to help some forest woman" Esther could hear the heavy clanking from the many necklaces and other accessories that she had seen the earl wear on his body. It was supposed to show off his wealth but Esther along with the others didn't think that the multiple trinkets that he adored showed what they all valued more- strength. The earl used to be strong, of course, but now he was but a shell of what he used to be. With his sons gone he had no legacy to pass onto, he had no heirs and his body is growing frail and tired. That must be why he insist on it, Esther tell herself, he can't show strength in any other way than show off the wealth that he has earned through his years as earl. 

"You would be surprised by how much time Óðinn has to help his people" Esther spoke up after a while, having lost herself in her thoughts. The old warrior was much closer now, inspecting her injuries with a thinly veiled smirk. 

“I see that old Varg was rough with you, I asked of him to bring you nicely, without any injuries of course” 

“You mean ordered” Esther bark out. 

“Excuse me?” The earl ask the bound woman. “What are you implying?” 

“I’m implying nothing, I spoke loud and clear. You ordered him to take me, to bind me like a feral beast to this table so that you could question me” 

“I have to admit that you surprised me, when word reached me that the old crazy fool had gotten married I expected the woman to be at least if not more crazy than him.” Haraldson admit to her with a small glare that told her that he did not appreciate the defiance and disrespect she was showing him. 

“I do love to prove people wrong” The woman in question smirk, trying her best to irk the man. He would hurt her regardless of her behaviour, so why not make it amusing and painful for him too. 

She got no verbal response from her soon to be torturer but she could see him nodding. 

“Tell me Earl” She spit out the word earl as if he was undeserving of his title. “Why have you taken me, what can a humble forest woman married to a crazy old fool give you that you don’t already have”

“Information” Was the curt response, he was busy looking at the multitude of weapons and knives that were neatly laid out on the table next to her. 

She hummed with a small smile. Her assumptions were correct. “ I thought so, what information do you seek that your loyal servants cannot bring you?” 

“Ragnar Lodbrok” He snarled out. “his plans” 

“Plans? He is just a farmer, maybe your old age is finally getting to your head” She couldn’t resist insulting the man. 

“You and I both know that Ragnar never was destined to only be a farmer. I can see it in his eyes, the way he naturally defies me, how he commands people. No, Ragnar is not just a farmer” His words screamed of his insecurities, he knew that Ragnar would one day challenge him and when that happened he would lose. His only way of preventing that is to get rid of him, and that is the difficult part. 

The man picks up a knife with a glistening silver blade with ragged teeth, the handle was of old wood that had been worn down by the use. He held it up to the light and nodded to himself, this would do. This would definitely do. 

“I will tell you nothing” Esther spit out with a wild look in her eyes. 

“We will see” Is the response. 


	8. Chapter 7 Part Two

Two hours later, full of torture, and Esther have yet to tell the earl anything. She's been quiet as a mouse, except for the occasional whimper and the beginnings of shrieks and screams of pain. She doubted she could tell the man anything now even if she wanted to because of the pain in her throat that without a doubt will result in her temporarily losing her voice. It doesn't matter, she would never tell him anything anyways. 

"I wish I didn't have to do this, an earl is after all supposed to look after his people" Haraldson tell the woman writhing in pain after the latest cut and punch. If it wasn't for the look in his eyes she might have believed him, his face spoke about how much it pains him to do it but she can see the lies in his eyes. He is without a doubt enjoying causing this pain to her, perhaps because of her loyalty to the one man capable of bringing everything he has built down. 

"I will make you pay for this" Esther swear with an exhausted glare in her dim eyes. 

"Ah, yes, the true viking spirit. Too bad you married that mad man, you have great potential to be a shieldmaiden." He retort, trying to find which buttons to press to make her fall apart. 

Esther bitterly chuckles. "Your little speech is more painful than the torture. Is this what this is all about? The great earl Haraldson needs someone to talk to but is too prideful to ask so he kidnaps his enemy's wife and force her to listen to his worries" 

The man bristles and slams his hands down on the table hoping to scare the woman into silence. Her chuckles turned into laughter at the outburst. "Hmmm, you'll never break me" Esther tell the man after she's slightly calm down. "The blood of the gods run through me" 

"The only god whose blood runs through you is Loki's" The earl tell her in what he thinks is an insult. 

"You say that as if it's an insult which it is not. You are just bitter because no god would ever wish to have their blood in you" She continue speaking in a calm and even tone as if the two were conversing over a mug of milk. "Besides, having the blood of Loki is a great honour, one that I am sure that even you would take without hesitation if it was offered" 

"Enough talking!" He snarl out, his face turning red and his eyes narrowed into slits. 

"You're the one talking, I'm the one chained to a table waiting for the torture to begin." She fires back, not one to ever submit. Except to her husband but that's a whole other story. 

He growls and slaps her hard across the face. 

"Not used to woman talking back to you? No surprise there, only real men can handle real women" Now it's her time to try and press any buttons she can find to make him finish this off quickly. While she meant no disrespect to Siggy, whom she is sure is an amazing woman, she meant what she said. 

"You won't be talking much longer" He whisper to her with malice written all over his face. That look quickly shut her up and wiped any sign of amusement off of her face, whatever he was planning to to her would not be pleasurable, that she is sure of. 

In spite of the pure fear that is coursing through her blood and the cold shivers going down her spine she smiles defiantly at the man. "Do your worse" She dares him, blood staining her lips and eyes glittering, all to hide her fear. 

Her dare is answered by a hard slap across one cheek and a gobble of spit running down the other. 

With cries of happiness the men finally put their feet on home soil. As much as they love raiding they all long to go home to their families and do everything that they used to do. Raiding is like a treat and yet a necessity. The new land proved to be a welcome challenge, or rather the way there was a challenge. The people there didn't even put up a fight, and most of the people they captured died on the boat. There was something special about one of them, Athelstan he called himself, something that called to Ragnar. He had been captivated by the strange man ever since he first saved him and it seemed like that wouldn't change any time soon. 

Their ships are full of treasure, objects that they had never seen before. Their worth more than they could ever dream of. The men are also all filled with a strong feeling of pride mixed with smugness, their earl was wrong and they were right. 

Floki doesn't care about wealth and gold, he goes raiding because he needs to and because he loves killing. Now when he is home all he wants to do is see Esther and maybe not leave the house for the next week or so. He hate leaving her behind and soon he won't have to. With all the training she's doing she will soon be able to fight just as good as Lagertha, after she's had his child of course. So why isn't she here to greet him? He can't see that wonderful shade of blonde hair anywhere, is she sleeping? Yes, that must be it. The child is exhausting her so she's at home sleeping. 

"We have to go talk to the earl, you coming with us Floki?" Ragnar bring him out of his thoughts. 

Floki snort and drags a hand through his hair. "No, I-uh-I have to see Esther."

Ragnar smile then nods and with the rest of the men he walks away, leaving Floki standing on the shore alone. Said man chuckles, giggles and then swaggers off to his house. 

He walks inside the house with a gleeful look on his face which quickly vanishes when he takes in the state of the house. Nothing is where it's supposed to be, the chairs are strewn across the room and the shelves are laying on the floor. "Esther?!" He calls out desperately. "My love this isn't funny" He giggles, not in a happy way but more in a sad and scared way. "Where are you?!" 


	9. Chapter 8

Ragnar was busy reuniting with his wife and children, telling tales and stories of the newly discovered Lindisfarne. The children were staring at him with eyes big as saucers and wide with wonder and curiosity, most of all because of this new god that their father had discovered. This... people that lived in Lindisfarne had only one god and they worshipped him in a way so different from what Ragnar is used to seeing. Needles to say that it interested him, so much even that he prough one of them with him, Athelstan.

"This is Athelstan, he is a, what did you call it, hm? A monk? It is like a priest" Ragnar introduced the shaking monk to the small family. "He doesn't believe in our gods" The man continued with a sly grin on his face, thinking back at how Floki had acted when he first heard about it.

"What do you believe in, priest" Lagertha asked with a frown on her face, as if she swallowed something sour.

"In God" Athelstan answered with a slight shake in his voice. " I am a christian"

"Lovely, you've brought a christian into our home" The blonde told her husband with a slight sneer at the end. "Now Esther will never visit us"

Ragnar doesn't answer Lagertha, he's too deep in thoughts to even hear her. "Speaking of Esther, have you seen her? She wasn't at the beach to welcome us"

"Last time I saw her was a week or so ago, she came over for dinner" A slight feeling of confusion and fear for her friend start to grow in her stomach. "Maybe she is in Kattegatt"

Ragnar open his mouth to respond when he is interrupted by the slamming of a door.

"Esther?!" A panicked voice screams into the house. Floki rushes into the small area Ragnar and his family used for meals with a face that screamed of fear and pain. "Have you seen Esther? I can not find her anywhere"

The married couple glance at each other with worry in their eyes. "No,we haven't seen her since she last visited" Lagertha answer tensely. "Have you not checked in Kattegatt?"

"I have checked everywhere, I can't find her. Oh my sweet Esther" Floki trails off, mumbling things under his breath before suddenly turning around and letting out a high pitched shriek. "I know where she is, she has to be there. Yes, the earl has her"

"The earl?" Lagertha ask sceptical. "Why would the earl take Esther?"

"Because of Ragnar, and I. She knows everything, and therefore she is valuable" Floki explain hurridly, his body shaking and hands frantically moving in the air. "I must find her" He runs off before the pair can say anything else to the frantic man.

"We should follow the old fool, the earl called a meeting about the raiding anyways." Ragnar muttered and pushed himself away from the table and to his feet. Now he was getting worried about Esther too which wasn't what he expected when he came back from such a successful raiding. He expected a large celebration dinner with his closest friends and some fun with his wife but noo, instead he has to find one of said friends who had been missing at least a week. "Come on Björn"

...

"Will you give us Esther back?" Ragnar asks after the long meeting concerning the treasures they brought back from Lindisfarne. He had chosen to keep only Athelstan much to the surprise of his fellow vikings who had all chosen something nice and shiny from the big pile of riches. He is much more interested in the slave he had brought than any of the materialistic findings that would be gone as fast as he got it. He wants to know more about the different god.

"What makes you so sure that I have this Esther you're talking about, hm?" The earl hummed with a questioning look in his eyes. He sat on his big chair, all high and mighty with his wife by his side. She had a knowing smirk on her face, she definitely knew where Esther is, Ragnar observes.

"Of course you have her, do you think I'm a fool?" Ragnar asked with a small tug of his lips, a small head tilt and a shifting in footing. "You kidnapped her without reason and now you refuse to give her back. She's a free woman, Earl Haraldson"

Ragnar hasn't seen Floki since he had left Ragnar's house and it was seriously starting to worry him. If he knows his friend right he's probably off investigating on his own and had multiple plans on how to rescue his wife without any help from anyone. Floki didn't like being controlled and he didn't like the Earl so he would never do it the calm way that Ragnar was attempting. Floki had always done things his way, a thing that both Esther and Ragnar admired, they admired the way that Floki gave absolutely no fucks about the norms of their small society and just all the things that made Floki so unique.

"I suppose you are right, Lothbrok" The earl murmurs and made a gesture for one of the servants to come closer, the servant obeyed. Haraldson whispers something in the servants ears and then the servant walked away with fast steps that sounded like thunder in the quiet room. "The servant is getting her, no need to give me that distrustful look of yours"

A few minutes the servant came rushing back without Esther with him, making Ragnar stand up from where he had sat down to wait for him to come back. "Where is she?" He barks out with fury in his eyes. This had gone on long enough, Esther was a free woman and right now she was not treated like one.

"Where is the woman?" The earl snarled at his servant who cowered underneath the heavy glare and hateful words.

"She's gone" 


	10. Chapter 9

Esther stared up at the man carrying her, holding her hand above his heart and keeping a firm hold on his arm with the other. Her eyes were wide with surprise and mouth slightly opened in shock or awe.

"Floki" The woman whispered and shakily lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. "I knew you would come for me"

He giggled at that, a sound so familiar that it hurt her heart, she had begun doubting he would ever find her during her time as a prisoner. She didn't know if she would ever hear his giggles, his cackles and other sounds that are just Floki.

"Of course I did, Esther. Nothing could stop me from rescuing you" Floki told her and briefly nuzzled into her hand before focusing on walking again. His long, strong strides brought them further and further away from her place of imprisonment.

Esther smiled and closed her eyes briefly in relief, only to open them again to make sure he was still there, holding her close and shielding her from the horror she had gone through. She was blinking lazily at him now, her eyelids were dropping from exhaustion and her fingers trembled in their hold on his shirt. The woman hummed at his words. "I prayed to the gods everyday, and they sent you to me."

Floki sighed and pulled her closer to his chest, making her release his shirt from her tight grip and instead place her palm against his arm, feeling the organ beat steadily underneath his skin. "I'll kill him for this." He stated strongly, his eyes burning with anger and face turned down into a deep scowl. "If the gods permit it it will be painful and slow."

\---

Esther's chest heaved as the aftermath of the intense pleasure rolled through her tired body in pulsing waves. She panted softly with a tired grin on her lips and a glossy look in her eyes. She couldn't feel any of her wounds now, pain was a thing of the past and only pleasure laid before her. As soon as she laid in that bed she was safe and nothing could hurt her.

Floki let out a groan as he slumped down on the bed besides her, body shining with sweat and eyes alight with pleasure and happiness. He stretched out an arm and pulled her over so that she could rest her head on his warm chest, right where his heart was. She sighed contently and cuddled closer to him.

"I never thought the earl would do something like that. I knew he was a bad man but never thought he'd kidnap me because he was threatened by you." Esther told him, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "It was a strategic move ,but, still I don't understand it."

"This is not what I imagined we would talk about. Don't you want to hear about the raid?" Floki panted to her, his voice a soft melody to her ears.

Esther sighed and placed a hand on her abdomen. "We'll talk about the raid later but right now I think we need to talk about what happened. I don't think I can move on from it if I can't talk to you about it." She rolled over on top of him and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. Her finger resumed the scar tracing on his shoulder.

Floki hummed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then talk, talk and I will listen. That is all you can ask of me. Then I will tell you about the raid and about Ragnar and his slave" His voice grew slightly bitter and jealous towards the end but giggled happily when Esther lightly slapped his side.

"I was going back home one night after spending some time with Lagertha and the children." Her eyes lit up when she mentioned the children and her eyes flew down to her own stomach. "And then the Earl and his men ambushed me and kidnapped me. He tortured me but I never told him anything about you or Ragnar. He starved me and denied me water. He kept me in a filthy, small room where I could barely sit down properly without bumping into one of the walls. It was so so dark." Esther shivered and whimpered at the mere memory of the place she was forcibly imprisoned in. " I was almost beginning to lose hope that you would come find me, despite my many prayers to the gods, but then you showed up. Shining like one of the aesir and you brought me back into the light of the world." Immediately after venting some about her time in captivity a weight lifted from her and she felt much lighter and happier than before. It was a step towards healing, a big one.

Her husband said nothing and instead brought her closer to her, his actions speaking louder than any words he could say. Floki tangled his hand in her hair and gently scratched her scalp just the way she wanted. "The gods can do many things, Esther, but they can't keep us apart. I will kill the earl for what he did to you. I promise you that, my love."

"What will you do to him? Will it be more painful than the punishment for Loki?" Esther asked him happily, her tone light and hopeful. The earl had hurt her and now she would hurt him in return, and she was sure that the rest of her friends would stand by their side as they claim their justice.

Floki laughed, the sound carrying the promise of pain and suffering with it. He stopped massaging her head as he thought over his answer. "It will be worse. His punishment will be so bad even the gods will wince in pain"

"Good. Now tell me about Ragnar and this slave" Esther beamed at her husband and then plopped her head back down in the crook in his neck and sighed when the scratching resumed. She started tracing his chest again when she felt the vibrations of the hum he let out.

"Ragnar brought a slave back with him, he calls him Athelstan. The slave is a 'priest' of a new God, a strange one. Ragnar took Athelstan as his only share of the many treasure we brought back with us and he plans on keeping him at his farm." Floki spat out the name 'Athelstan', his voice full of venom and hatred. He accidentally yanked his hand through a knot in her hair, making her yelp and him widening his eyes and fervently saying he's sorry.

"It's okay, I'm just a little sore." Esther responded to his pleads and pressed a soft kiss on his neck. When his hand in her hair didn't move she lifted her head and glared grumpily at him until he resumed the sweet massage. "Are you jealous of Athelstan?" Esther asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Floki snorted and shook his head. "No, I just think it's strange that Ragnar would chose a slave, especially a christian one, over a treasure of his choice" He insisted, finishing his statement with a choked giggle.

"I'm tired, Floki. We'll talk more tomorrow but for now I want to sleep" She mumbled sleepily, her eyes blinking drowsily and slowly as she battled the sweet allure of sleep. Esther rolled off Floki and turned her back towards him, she had never been able to sleep when turned towards another person, even more so now that she had been forced to sleep alone for gods knows how long.

Floki hummed and placed his left arm over her waist, letting one of his hands fall to rest protectively against her stomach. Within minutes the two were sleeping comfortably and securely, together in the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, my little cookies. So, I'm going to plan the rest of the book and then updates will start coming in regularly-ish again.


End file.
